


life is but a dream

by MissMarissa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Characters, Blow Jobs, Classy Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rated L, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, all porn, seriously zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarissa/pseuds/MissMarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roan joins Bellamy and Clarke for a night of debauched enjoyment… </p><p>One thousand percent porn.  Zero plot.  You’re welcome</p><p>Title: came from a nursery rhyme on TV while writing this summary.  I'm going to hell, obviously.  Care to join me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	life is but a dream

**Author's Note:**

> On a scale of one to ten (1 being “all porn, no plot” and 10 being “all plot no porn”), this lands somewhere around a _negative 11_ … Because there is not a shred of plot to this, which is a first for me. So enjoy ~ 6k words of pure sex between three _incredibly hot_ people. 
> 
> I’d like to thank Lore (Griifinclarke on tumblr), Ruby (yourmarvelhighness on tumblr), Rachel (bellsqueen on tumblr), April (fortheloveofbellarke on tumblr), and Kayla (raincityrucks on tumblr and AO3) for their part in the conception of this lewd, debased… _thing_ – it’s all our dirty, dirty minds that came up with all of this. 
> 
> Also, I’d like to thank Amber (bilexualclarke on tumblr and AO3) and Kayla (rancityruckus on tumblr and AO3) for being awesome and reading this over, and giving me excellent advice throughout the process!

Clarke isn’t sure how they’ve gotten here, but she isn’t going to complain.  Maybe there was something in the food.  Or the drinks.  Or the air, for fuck’s sake.  Whatever it is, she has never, ever felt this horny before, but she couldn’t be more pleased with Bellamy’s sudden insatiable appetite. 

Bellamy brings her to her first orgasm with skilled fingers before she straddles his lap and sinks down on him.  He prepped her body well, because she is slick and welcoming.  When he’s buried to the hilt, she pauses for a moment to gather her bearings.  He smiles at her with one of those beautiful smiles that meets his eyes, and _fuck_ she loves this man. 

Bellamy cups the back of her neck and she rests her forehead against his, sharing the air between them.  A shiver shoots down her spine when his thumb traces her soft lips before he gently parts them.  She absolutely _loves_ when he kisses her this way – sucks gently on her top lip, then her bottom one before drawing her into a smoldering kiss.  He rakes his fingers through her hair to push it out of her face and away from her neck, then lays bruising kisses along the exposed skin. 

Bellamy’s hands travel down her outer thighs, his calloused fingers abrading her soft skin.  He wraps his large hands around her calves and pulls them behind his back so that she encircles his waist.  Clarke shrieks in surprise when she’s suddenly on her back with a smug-looking Bellamy above her.  She’s impressed that his cock is still fully sheathed inside of her.  With her ankles locked behind his back, she squeezes her legs tight around him and grinds her clit into his pubic bone. 

Bellamy’s deep growl travels straight through her body, “You feel so fucking good…”  Clarke tightens herself around him again and revels in his strangled groans. 

She makes a breathless plea, “Come _on_ and fuck me, Bellamy!” 

He chuckles at her impatience, and begins to move in a slow, steady rhythm that has her both keening and needing more.  She squeezes her thighs around him in an effort to spur him on and move faster.  Much to her deep dismay, he stops.   

Clarke whines, “ _Bellamy,_ what the-“

Bellamy smirks, “The night is young… Be patient.”

 Clarke’s protests die in her throat when he hooks his elbows under both of her knees and presses them up to the sides of her chest, an action that spreads her wide open.  He slides his arms behind her back, squeezing her legs to her sides, caging her in a tight hug that tests the limits of her flexibility.  As she adjusts to the burning stretch of her hamstrings, he pulls out until only the bulbous head of his cock remains inside of her.  Then, without warning, he snaps his hips _hard_ into hers and fills her up all over again.  Clarke gasps for air as he repeats the motion, over and over again, and it’s like she’s just along for the ride. 

“ _Fuck!_ Bellamy!”

 She’s close, she feels that exquisite pressure coil in her abdomen, building and building… Suddenly, he’s upright and sitting back on his heels, cock still fully encased inside her swollen walls.  Astonishingly, he’s picked her up with him, his strong arms still encircling her folded thighs so her calves dangle from the crook of his elbows.  He thrusts upwards into her with a powerful force that makes her bounce on his cock.

“You gonna come on my cock, Clarke?”

She rasps, “ _Fuck,_ yes!” 

With just a few more thrusts, Clarke falls apart completely while Bellamy’s cock drags against that spot deep inside of her, that only _he_ has ever been able to reach. 

Clarke recovers from her orgasm, splayed out on her back with her arms limp beside her head.  With her ass in Bellamy’s lap, her cunt impaled on his cock, her legs are wrapped tightly around his waist.  With his hands on the fleshy parts of her thighs, he hauls her into him to meet each brutal thrust of his hips (just how he knows she likes).  Through her ragged breaths, she barely hears the sound of someone approaching. 

Her instincts to cover herself are completely absent, and she notes with delight that Bellamy doesn’t seem to be all that concerned, either.  He’s stopped his thrusts, but his thumb falls to her throbbing clit, tapping a deep, slow beat.  

Bellamy calls toward the door in annoyance, “Fucking come in or leave, but don’t hold the goddamn door open.” 

She hears the slow shuffle of heavy footsteps.  She arches her body and looks behind to see what Bellamy is glaring at.  Her breath hitches when her gaze falls on their uninvited guest.

Roan.  King of the Ice Nation.  And _fuck_ if she hasn’t had this exact fantasy before. 

For his part, Roan doesn’t look remotely apologetic for the intrusion.  Clarke feels a rush of arousal when she sees Roan’s predatory expression as he takes in her naked form, Bellamy still hard inside of her.

Her walls involuntarily clench around Bellamy’s cock and the noise he makes is something between a surprised laugh and a growl, “ _Fuck_ , Clarke… this turns you on, doesn’t it?  Being watched?”  Clarke is _not_ proud of the sound that escapes her at the accusation.  Bellamy chuckles, “Yeah it fucking does…”  She’s gleefully surprised when he glances at Roan with a raised eyebrow, engaging some sort of silent conversation with the quiet intruder. 

Clarke’s carnal hunger is getting out of hand and nobody is doing anything to appease her, so she twists her hips and clenches around Bellamy again with a whine, “Come _on_ , Bellamy…”  His large hand grips onto her side with a strength that is most definitely going to bruise and she feels an undeniable satisfaction that she’ll have his evidence on her body for days to come. 

His graveled voice teases, “Do you need something, Clarke?” 

She shoots him a glare, “Yeah, I need you to keep _fucking_ me…”  Unable to move her hips under Bellamy’s strong grasp, she settles for tightening herself around his cock again.  She smirks wickedly at the involuntary jerk of his body.  He closes his eyes for a moment to compose himself and Clarke hears Roan shift on his feet behind her. 

Bellamy opens his eyes again, his hunger for her clear in his face, “You know I’ll take care of you…”  He glances briefly over at Roan, “But what are we gonna do about Prince Charming over there?” 

Clarke smirks, “I have a few ideas.”  She twists her head so she can see Roan standing by the door.  He has so far been silent, but his greedy gaze speaks volumes.  She glances back at Bellamy, who gives a barely-perceptible nod of his head.  She keeps her gaze steady on Bellamy’s as she calls out to Roan, “Alright, pretty boy, are you planning on just standing there all night?”  

Roan gives her a vulgar once-over before glancing at Bellamy, silently asking for his go-ahead.  Bellamy and Roan seem to have developed something of a respect for each other, despite their initial hostility.  Her fingers travel by instinct to find the raised scar on Bellamy’s upper left thigh, a souvenir from his rough introduction to the Azgeda King years ago. Bellamy covers her hand with his, as if to say _I’m still with you_.  She returns her eyes to Bellamy, who sizes up Roan with a calculating look. 

Bellamy’s voice is gruff, “The free show is almost over… if you wanna stay, you’ll have to earn your keep.”

The grounder King gives them both a wicked smirk, “Fair enough.”  Clarke is seriously into Bellamy’s voice.  There is nothing that she finds hotter than his graveled tone telling her filthy things while he fucks her.  But Roan’s voice, coarse and laced with lust, is a close second… 

Bellamy slips out of her and sits her up, then turns her around to face their guest.  She sits on folded legs and Bellamy spreads her knees wide apart for easy access.  The indecent pose opens up her pussy so her viscous arousal drips out of her and onto the bed cloths.  Clarke is on truly obscene display for their voyeur. She thinks she should be ashamed by how turned-on she is that Bellamy is showcasing her most intimate parts for this outside party, but she isn’t. 

Bellamy’s fingers travel along her sensitive skin, pinching and pulling, just the way that makes her mindless with need.  His hands are exquisite… Strong when she needs his firm grip to bring her back from a dark place, tender when he cradles her face and kisses her softly, diligent and deliciously nimble when he brings worlds of pleasure crashing down on her.  She loves Bellamy’s body like nothing else in this world, but she would be lying if she said that Roan’s towering frame and shredded physique didn’t have a certain appeal of its own. 

As Roan makes his way closer, she can see the array of scars on his body.  She remembers her curiosity she first saw the intricate, strangely decorative pattern of scars on Roan’s back.  He has fewer on his front, though.  She cracks a smirk when she identifies the one she bestowed upon him when he abducted her and delivered her to Lexa.

As Roan walks slowly toward them, Bellamy slips a finger into her folds, teases her opening with one hand while the other one cradles her heavy breast.  She knows exactly what Bellamy is doing – He may be an enthusiastic participant in their threesomes, but he’s still possessive as _fuck_ , and he’s not going to make it easy for her to divert attention away from him.  He expertly uses his fingers to distract her in the best possible way, and she isn’t going to complain about that _at all._   She can’t fight the groan that escapes her when Roan stalks toward the bed as her eyes devour the way his strong thigh muscles flex with each purposeful step.  His hard, sizeable cock juts out proudly from his frame as he strokes himself, slowly.  She almost wants to call it _patiently._   Her mind is filled with excited possibilities when she thinks of what a patient partner can bring them.  Clarke raises an arm behind her to wrap around Bellamy’s neck and tangles her fingers in his inky curls.  Bellamy dips a finger into her and she feels a rush of arousal when she sees Roan lick his lips in anticipation. 

Bellamy’s deep voice is practically a purr, “What do you want, Clarke?” 

She thinks long and hard about the answer to his question, because there’s _so much_ she wants.  Her entire being has been reduced to a state of _want_.  The question is where to start…

She really doesn’t mean for her voice to sound so shaky when she finally answers, “I want to touch you both.”  Bellamy taps a slow rhythm on her clit with his thumb and she continues, “Bellamy, I want my mouth on you…” The words have barely left her own mouth when he covers her mouth with his own and draws her into an all-consuming kiss.  He pulls back with a grin and she chuckles, then turns her attention to Roan, “And I want my hands on him.”  Roan appraises them both and nods slowly while he walks to the edge of the bed.  Bellamy rises to his knees and moves to the side while Clarke pivots to face him. 

Bellamy’s cock is hard and beautiful, and in desperate need of attention.  She takes him in hand and squeezes him firmly at the base, marvels at the way his entire body shudders with a simple grip of her fist.  She looks up at him with an innocent smile, which she knows gets him going, and he cups the back of her neck with his large hand to pull her where he really wants her…

“Come on, Clarke, you know what I want.”  When she hears his encouragements drip from his mouth in that vulgar tone, she almost comes on the spot.  He knows it, too.  She releases an appreciative groan of her own, then licks a strong line along his shaft from base to tip.  Clarke lives for the lecherous growl he gives her when she swirls her tongue around the tip, then dips it into his slit.  After enough teasing, she finally wraps her lips completely around his veined shaft and engulfs him in the wet heat of her mouth.  She takes him as deep as she can, bobs her head a few times, hollows out her cheeks as she pulls her mouth away.

Bellamy cups her cheek and smiles gently, then tells her, “Relax your throat and take the rest of me.”  She can’t exactly rub her thighs together when she’s seated like this, but she can’t very well ignore the obscene rush of arousal that she experienced at his demands.  She slips a hand between her legs and gathers her own wetness, then brings her glistening fingers to her breasts so she can tweak her nipples.  The effect on both men is immediate, and she has a smug smile on her face as she takes Bellamy in her mouth again and relaxes her throat as instructed, closes her eyes, and takes him all the way in. 

Clarke hears a strangled mumble to the side, _“Fuck…”_  

She only then remembers Roan is still standing there.  She would apologize, but she can’t find it in herself to feel bad for being lost in Bellamy.  But, she doesn’t want to leave Roan out, at all.  Always the multi-tasker, Clarke reaches to the side and takes Roan’s cock in her hands and begins to stroke him slowly and firmly.  She relishes the way Bellamy fills her mouth, her throat, her mind, so completely.  She doesn’t realize she stopped stroking Roan until she feels his warm hand cover hers to guide her motions.  The sounds of the men’s pleasured growls are like music to Clarke’s ears. 

Bellamy tangles his fingers in her hair and pulls her off of his cock, “You’re too good at that.”  Clarke smiles proudly while she continues to stroke Roan.  Now that Clarke is able to pay better attention to the man, she takes over her task and his hands fall to the side, fists clenching and unclenching.  She sweeps a thumb over the tip of his cock and smiles at the way his whole body surges into her hand. 

Meanwhile, Bellamy positions himself behind her and sneaks his hand around her front to stroke her wet, sensitive folds.  He whispers lewd thoughts into her neck about how she’s so fucking hot, how he wants to fuck her… how he wants her to feel them _both_ fuck her.  Clarke’s breath hitches and her brain short-circuits at the thought.

“Then” Bellamy breathes into her neck, “I want my mouth on you… I want my tongue inside you…”

Clarke nods frantically, “God, _please…_ ”  She’s really trying to not slack off on Roan’s pleasure, but Bellamy is making it _really_ hard to concentrate. 

She feels him smirk into her neck, “You want my tongue in you?”  Clarke’s mouth drops open as she nods and he chuckles, “I’m going to fuck you with it.  I’m going to taste you while I take you apart… You want that?”

Clarke gives a breathless _“Yes…”_ An idea crosses her mind and her eyes shoot open.  She gives Bellamy a sultry grin, “Remember Jonah?” 

She can see the memory flash in his mind of the grounder who joined them a few months ago.  She _still_ has fantasies about that night, the highlight of which involved Bellamy being fucked from behind while he enthusiastically ate her out.  God, their shared orgasms were nothing short of magnificent.  Bellamy nods and gives her a lopsided grin, then they both look over at Roan.  He seems like he’d be down for it, but they can ease him into it if they need to. 

Clarke slows her strokes of Roan’s cock, then she clears her throat to get his attention.  “Alright, Sunshine...” 

Roan focuses his gaze on her and raises an eyebrow.  He’s clearly disappointed that Clarke has slowed down, but listens anyway.  She gives him a particularly firm squeeze as she asks, “What are your thoughts on you-” then glances up at Bellamy, “-and Bellamy,” then zeroes her gaze on Roan again, “Fucking _me_ … together?” 

Roan looks between Clarke and Bellamy with a smirk, “I am… open to that proposition.” 

Bellamy plunges two fingers into Clarke while he speaks, “ _Fuck_ , Clarke, you’re still dripping…”  He huffs a laugh, “Are you all wet for him?” 

Clarke is not exactly proud of the mewling sound she makes at Bellamy’s question, but it’s not like she can take it back, so she just owns it.  She turns her face to kiss the underside of Bellamy’s jaw, “I’m wet for _both_ of you.” 

Bellamy chuckles before he presses a gentle kiss to her lips, then looks at Roan again.  “She’s all ready for you, but we still need to get her ready for me.”  Clarke growls in anticipation.  Bellamy scoots the both of them back to make room on the bed for Roan, who kneels in front of Clarke.  Bellamy’s fingers remain inside her cunt and he deftly explores her channel while Roan takes some time to get acquainted with the rest of Clarke’s body.  Roan gently touches her chin, then trails his calloused fingers down her neck and along her collarbone in a teasing path until he reaches the underside of her breast.  With his free hand, Bellamy demonstrates on one side exactly what he knows drives her wild - kneads the supple flesh with his fingers, flicks and tweaks at her nipple… The last thing Clarke sees before her eyes slam shut is Roan’s ravenous gaze as he skillfully mimics Bellamy’s treatment. 

Clarke keeps her eyes closed and just _feels_ the sensations of their rough hands lighting up the nerve endings of her skin as they abrade her flesh in the most blissful way.  She feels her nipple enveloped in Roan’s scorching mouth as he laves his tongue softly over the stiff peak.  She cries out when he draws it in and sucks _hard_ , each tug sending bolts of pleasure straight to her throbbing clit.  The sound of her own whimpers and cries is like an out-of-body experience.  She’s lost track of whose hand is whose as they work her body over. 

Clarke is amazed – for all the hostility that existed (albeit for good reason) between Bellamy and Roan when they first met, they seem to be amazingly in sync with each other when attending to her pleasure.  Bellamy slips his fingers out of her cunt, but before she can protest the absence, she feels him tease her ass with a freshly lubricated finger.  She lets go a startled, ecstatic cry when another set of long fingers plunges into her cunt.  Roan’s fingers are different from Bellamy’s.  Not necessarily better, and certainly not worse.  Just… different.  She finds she quite enjoys the rigid curl of them as they explore her depths.  She’s reminded instantly of his expertise with a bow, and how brilliantly that particular strength translates to her pleasure right now. 

At the same time, Bellamy breaches her other opening, just one finger, one knuckle at a time, until it’s fully seated inside of her.  Her heart jumps with anticipation of _more_.  As if he can read her mind, Bellamy adds a second finger as he croons into her ear to relax, because he’s got her… The slight sting from the stretch is instantly offset by Roan’s increased efforts on her pussy as his thumb falls to her clit and rubs it in slow, maddening circles – enough to drive her mad with desire, but not enough to send her to climax.  Bellamy keeps working her over, slowly, carefully readying her for his cock.  Pleasure builds up inside of her core as Roan vigorously fucks her with his hard-skinned fingers.  Then, just as she’s about to peak, both men slow their efforts to a stop. 

She frowns in dismay and whines for them to keep going, but Bellamy just chuckles in her ear, “Patience… we’ve got you.”  That phrase – _I’ve got you_ – is like kryptonite for Clarke.  She hears it and her concerns are soothed, her inhibitions vanished, and she just succumbs to whatever he’ll give her.  He knows her body like his own, which makes sense, given that he’s spent years learning every nook and cranny of her physical and mental erogenous zones. 

Bellamy squeezes her side, “Get on all fours.”  She complies with a grin and comes face-to-face with Roan’s rock-hard shaft.  She can’t hold back her licentious groan as she feasts her eyes on it, and Bellamy chuckles at her lack of decorum. 

“You wanna suck his cock?”  Clarke nods, her gaze transfixed on the throbbing shaft in front of her.  Bellamy tells her, “ _Fuck,_ do it… I wanna watch you, Clarke.”  It always surprises her when he’s so eager for her to suck off another man.  The only thing that gets him more excited is when she goes down on another woman.  She reminds herself to find out how Niylah is doing.  Roan shoots Bellamy a questioning glance to make sure he’s okay with this.  Roan has seen first-hand just how far Bellamy will go for Clarke, and the reminder of Bellamy’s dedication floods her body with warmth. 

Bellamy chuckles lightly, as if to thank him for his concern, “She’s fucking amazing at it.”  He punctuates his words with gentle movements of his fingers inside of her. 

Clarke groans appreciatively and looks back at Bellamy before returning her gaze to Roan, who nods with a predatory smile and positions himself closer.  She brings her hand to Roan’s throbbing shaft and strokes him firmly, slowly, to draw out glistening pre-come before she closes her mouth over him and takes him deep.  She sees Roan’s hands clenching by his side, so with a lighthearted sigh, she grasps one of his wrists and brings it to her hair.

Bellamy actually laughs at this, “Shit, I should’ve told you.  She likes her hair pulled.”  Clarke has to fight a laugh in the interest of not choking on Roan’s cock, but it fills her heart with joy that Bellamy knows her so well.  Roan immediately tangles his rough fingers in her locks, then brings his other thumb to her chin to widen her jaw for him.  She responds with a lecherous plea that she is downright ashamed of, and there is no fooling Bellamy about how incredibly turned on she is.

He bends forward, closer to Clarke’s head and asks, “Does that do something for you?  Forcing your mouth wider?”

Clarke just moans in the affirmative around Roan’s cock, which awakens something inside of him.  Much to her delight, he tightens his grip on her locks and thrusts himself into her mouth.  At the same time, she feels Bellamy dribbling more lube down her back side, and her heart speeds up with excitement for what’s to come. 

She pulls her head away and takes Roan’s cock in her hand again, and his darkened expression sends a bolt of lust straight through her.  She hears Bellamy’s amused huff behind her while his exquisite fingers continue to work her over.  She swipes her thumb over the head of his cock again, amused and proud that this powerful warrior can be controlled with just her skilled hands.  She flicks her tongue at his tip again and smiles at his uncontrolled grunt, then presses a hand to his chest until he takes the hint and lies down on his back. 

Clarke’s expression becomes downright predatory as Bellamy urges her forward.  She crawls – no, _prowls_ – on all fours until she’s hovering above Roan’s hard body, her knees planted by his sides.  She looks over her shoulder at Bellamy and she’s met with a truly mouthwatering image.  He strokes himself slowly while he focuses his eyes on her pussy, _eating her alive_ with his gaze.  The sheer animalism of his expression fills her with need. 

“Oh _god…_ Bellamy.”  When he suddenly meets her eyes, an overwhelming sense of need hits her like a brick wall and it feels like the air is sucked right out of her lungs.  Her whole body shudders when Roan’s fingers part her folds to languidly explore her cunt.  He slips his fingers into her slit and gathers her wetness, then paints the entirety of her swollen pussy lips with her copious arousal.  She looks down at him just as he brings his fingers to his mouth.  He sucks on them with the most lewd expression she’s ever seen, and it’s like she can’t control herself anymore.  She covers his mouth with hers and plunges her tongue in, letting go a truly vulgar noise when she finds the taste of herself.  Her sensitive nipples brush his chest and her skin practically burns with the contact. 

Bellamy anchors his knees outside of hers.  His fingers have deftly worked her tight opening and she knows she’s finally ready for him.  She feels Roan’s hands knead her ass cheeks, and her mouth opens with a gasp when he spreads them apart just as Bellamy’s cock replaces his fingers in her opening.  Roan licks and sucks at her breasts while Bellamy feeds his cock into her, inch by glorious inch.  She is incoherent with want as Bellamy slowly, methodically penetrates her – pushing in a bit, then pulling slightly out, giving more of himself each time. 

Bellamy holds all movement once he’s bottomed out, and she takes a moment to just experience this unique _fullness_.  Without pulling out, he grinds into her with a slow swivel of his hips, and she doesn’t bother to conceal the lusty groan that is forced out of her by the action.  Roan sucks hard on her tits again, each tug of his hot mouth – sometimes on her nipple, sometimes on the pale flesh of her breast, but always just right – makes them feel heavier, needier… She feels waves of desire surge through her with each grind of Bellamy’s cock inside of her, each abrading sweep of Roan’s tongue.  She’s not sure if she’s going to fucking survive this. 

 She feels the heel of Bellamy’s hand press firmly in the middle of her lower back, and her entire body shudders as he slowly and deliberately smooths it up the length of her spine.  Her body thrums with excitement when Bellamy’s body drapes over hers, just for a moment, while he wraps his arm around her chest, just underneath her breasts.  Their skin touches, scorches, at every possible point between them.

She almost forgets about [Roan] waiting patiently beneath them, until his nimble fingers, buried deep in her cunt, hit a particularly pleasurable spot inside of her.  He smirks up at her when he sees he’s got her attention, then scissors his fingers wide inside of her, grinning when his knuckles bump through her walls against Bellamy’s cock.  Bellamy makes a choked sound that travels straight through Clarke while his grip around her tightens so hard that the air is squeezed from her lungs. Bellamy rises and takes her with him so they’re both on their knees.  Roan slowly strokes his cock with his free hand and lines himself up at her entrance. 

The three of them let go pleasured cries as Clarke sinks down on Roan.  She whimpers at the way Bellamy’s lips attach to her neck, just before his teeth sink into her sensitive flesh.  With both arms wrapped around her, he crushes his body flush against his own.  Neither Bellamy nor Roan move, perhaps to allow her to adjust.  But she needs _more._   She moves her hips slightly and gasps at the sensation of two cocks fully seated inside of her.  She squeezes herself around them and is thrilled by the harmonizing groans that escape both of the men connected to her.  Still, they don’t move. 

“Please!”

Bellamy chuckles into her skin, “Tell us what you want, Clarke.” 

“Move… _Fuck_ me!” 

And dear _god_ they do.  It takes a few minutes to find the right rhythm, and Clarke is utterly speechless with pleasure while they experiment with her body.  Bellamy grinds into her, pulling out just slightly before plunging back in.  His hand comes up to squeeze and knead at her heavy breasts while Roan grips onto her hips with bruising force as his pelvis surges up into hers.  She cries out in bliss when they find just the right rhythm, the perfect sequence of thrusts and pulls that have her unraveling from every edge.  She looks into the mirror on the wall, and realizes exactly why Bellamy positioned her this direction.  As if summoned, Bellamy snaps his gaze to hers in the mirror, and the eye contact sends a jolt of insatiable need through her.  A decadent pressure builds her core that demands release, and her desperate pleas spur Bellamy and Roan to up their efforts. 

“Oh, _Fuck!_ ”  Clarke’s cry fills the room as her climax _shatters_ her from the inside.  She can hear Bellamy breathing filthy encouragements against her skin as she falls apart, clenching around their cocks as her body goes nearly limp. 

Lost in delirious pleasure, Clarke barely registers that they’ve changed positions.  As she comes to, she finds she’s on her back with her ass perched near the edge of the bed.  Bellamy kneels next to the bed so he only has to bend forward slightly for his mouth to work his magic on her cunt.  He presses her bent legs wide so that the outsides of her thighs are flat against the mattress.  She worries her lower lip between her teeth and her pulse roars in her ears as she watches Bellamy devour her with just a look.  She can practically _feel_ the trail his eyes take as he rakes his gaze over her cunt, almost like a caress.  With his strong fingers, he grasps and kneads the flesh of her mons, inciting a wealth of blood flow, then presses his thumb against the center _hard_ then lets up, over and over again.  Already, her clit pulses without even being touched, and her heart races with excitement for what’s to come. 

Bellamy lowers his face to her cunt and sucks her lips into his scorching mouth, one at a time, pulls his head away and tugs at her.  Her excited mewls catch his attention and he looks up at her, tongue still dancing and teasing her pussy.

He lifts his face away and looks her over again, “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous… If you could see yourself right now.” 

She whimpers as he rolls the flesh of her pussy lips between his fingers, then spreads her wide open to his greedy gaze.  His breath is hot against her as he hovers his mouth over her.  Frustrated cries fill the room as he circles her clit with his tongue, skillfully avoiding the throbbing bundle of nerves. 

“ _Bellamy, please…”_   The desperation in her voice seems to speak to him.  She sighs with relief when he mercifully drags the flat of his tongue over her clit, then flicks it with the tip of his tongue, side to side, up and down, then in tight circles.  Just when she thinks she’ll fall apart, he switches it up.  His thumb finds her clit and presses rhythmically while he buries his tongue deep inside her cunt.  The way he writhes it around inside of her winds her up like nothing else.  He knows every button to push to make her wild with need. 

Just as she’s nearing the edge, Bellamy nearly falls forward onto her.  The interruption gets her attention and she picks her head up to look at him.  Even though she was perfectly aware of the plans, she realizes she wasn’t even remotely prepared to handle the mouthwatering image before her. 

Roan is on his knees behind Bellamy, thrusting madly into him while Bellamy feasts his eyes on _her_ , as if the sight of her on her back brings him as much pleasure as Roan’s actions behind him.  She wishes she had been coherent enough to witness them getting into that position, but she’s thankful that at least she hasn’t missed out on the main event.  Bellamy gets right back to work on her pussy.  Now he’s more forceful in his efforts, and Clarke fucking _loves_ it.  He licks into her deeply while he traps her clit between his fingers and gently rolls it between them.   

Clarke hears Roan’s voice, “Come on, give us a show… play with your tits…” 

She smirks and brings her hands up to her breasts to tweak and pull at them.  She’s patently delighted by their profane encouragements and lascivious gazes.  Predictably, she nears the precipice of orgasm almost immediately.  She keeps herself at the edge, not yet giving into the impossible pleasure that awaits her as soon as she succumbs.  Pressure builds deep in her belly as a current of pure pleasure rolls gently through her body with each gasping breath. 

She feels more than sees Bellamy’s knowing smirk against her cunt, “You wanna come Clarke... I know it.” 

She nods, unable to vocalize actual words.  He plunges his fingers into her and chuckles before he gently strokes her clit with his tongue, for only a few moments before lifting his head away again.  She would kick him if he didn’t have such a powerful hold on her legs.  She’s helpless to deny his command when he tells her, _“Come for me.”_   His own breath hitches with a spark of arousal, and with a growl, he draws her clit into his hungry mouth with a powerful suck.  Her whole body seizes in ecstasy and clamps down on his fingers while her orgasm crashes over her.  Pulsing waves of pleasure travel from her core to her fingertips while her throat protests the wrecked cry that escapes her. 

As her breaths become less frenetic, she feels Bellamy’s forehead rest on her stomach while he huffs raggedly into her skin.  His shoulders bump rhythmically against her thighs while sweat gathers where his skin meets hers.  She tangles her fingers in his hair and gently scrapes her fingernails along his scalp, an action she knows he loves.  His moans become more and more needy, and she desperately wants to see him come.  She gently pulls his head away from her body and guides him to lift up a bit so she can slide farther underneath him, until she’s sitting on the ground with her back against the bedframe.  His face hovers over hers, so close that his heavy breaths fan over her cheeks.  Bellamy slips a hand behind her neck and crushes his lips to hers in a hard, frantic kiss.  She licks along his lips and he readily opens his mouth to her.  She swirls her tongue around his, and the taste of herself in his mouth makes her dizzy with the memory of coming undone just minutes ago. 

Bellamy braces his arm against the bed and rests his forehead in the crook of his own elbow.  Clarke catches his dark gaze as her hand travels by instinct to his rock-hard cock.  Her fingertips dance delicately along the velvety skin of his shaft, and she can see, hear, _feel_ his desperation for more.  Her small hand wraps around him at the base and she squeezes tightly.  She revels in his uncontrolled, animalistic noises as she strokes him slowly and firmly.  The rhythmic slap of skin on skin rings in her ears as Roan fucks into him with increased vigor.  She cranes her neck up so she can lave her tongue over his bounding pulse point.  She can’t resist raking her teeth down his sweat-slicked neck as she cups his balls in her other hand and rolls them gently.  And that’s all it takes for him to fall apart. 

“ _Fuck!_ Clarke…”  Bellamy’s body goes rigid as he comes _hard_ into her hand.  He grasps her chin and tilts it to face him, then he kisses her, hot and dirty, while she swallows his pleasured moans.  Her body shivers with delight when she feels the heat of his come as it coats her hand and pools on her belly.  He drops his forehead to her shoulder as his entire body shudders while he recovers from what she’s sure was a mind-blowing orgasm. 

Clarke is pulled out of her daze when she hears Roan’s pleasured growl.  The large man sits back on his heels and finishes himself off, looking Clarke straight in the eye with a scorching gaze that tears straight through her.  His jutting cock pulses as white ropes of come shoot out.  The way he throws his head back while his body explodes is downright beautiful. 

Roan kneels next to Bellamy and they both look down at Clarke, who looks and feels completely _wrecked_.  Roan tells Bellamy, eyes never leaving Clarke’s body, “I think we can get her off one more time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT READY FOR THURSDAY. I’m really, really hoping they don’t kill off Roan, because he’s a cool character (I’m only like 98% influenced by his abs in that assessment, okay?). But seriously, _JAHA_ is still alive and kicking? Ugh. 
> 
> Anyway, if he dies, I’ll be sad and upset, but at least I can look back on this exercise in debauchery and feel warm feelings (among other things…) 
> 
> I LIVE FOR **REVIEWS** AND **KUDOS**. They make my day, truly. So, if you find it in yourself to leave either and/or both, I would very much appreciate it! 
> 
> I’ve got a few things in the pipeline ~ for UE, pornstar Bellamy, and a few porn-y oneshots to post in that collection. So, now that this is finished, I’ll be starting on those. (I wanted to post this before 3x04, since I’m not sure if Roan will survive it… *crying*) Again, reviews of all kinds, even on finished works like this one, give me fuel for my other works. 
> 
> Last but not least, **Thank you _all_ for reading!**


End file.
